


Inocencia

by HimeDre



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Summary: Minific de XY x WN





	1. 1

Wen Ning era un chico tímido y amable, algo que quizá no esperarías de un alfa, pasaba la vida atrás de un travieso omega que podría parecer un alfa llamado Wei Wuxian, intrépido, fuerte e irreverente. Eran como el Yin y el Yang, Wuxian perdió a mucha de su familia pero la familia de Wen Ning siempre lo acogió. Uno creería que era inevitable que dos almas así terminaran juntas, pero no fue así.

Un día un blanco y callado alfa llegó como un terremoto a la vida de Wuxian y derrumbó todo a su paso. Todos creerían que era inevitable, y eso hizo el golpe peor para Wen Ning. Triste pero sin capaz de decir nada, huyo cansado de ver a la única persona que le interesaba ignorarlo. Iría un mes a investigar su pasado familiar esperando que eso lo ayudaría a distraerse y encontrar su lugar de nuevo. Partió solo avisando a su hermana que aceptó regañadientes.

Debía ir a un lugar peligroso, Yummeng, pero era la primera vez que viajaba solo, pronto termino perdido, aterrizando en una abandonada ciudad, la Ciudad Yi. Cada vez se ponía más ansioso en aquel pueblo fantasma. Pero no sabía como volver a su camino.

-¿Que buscas aquí?- una voz siseo en su oído haciendo que Wen Ning saltara.

-Yo yo yo estoy perdido- dijo sin pensar al desconocido que lo vio con desconfianza. Era un alfa, vestido de gris, delgado pero lucía fuerte, o por lo menos si más que él.

-Pensé que no quedaba ningún Wen- dijo el desconocido que lo observaba atentamente al símbolo que se asomaba en su mochila.

-Nunca fuimos cercanos a la familia, el joven amo Wei Ying nos apoyó en la guerra. Yo soy Wen Ning, no busco problemas, solo quiero llegar a Yummeng pero soy bastante malo leyendo mapas- dijo sin ser capaz de ocultar algo a aquella mirada inquisitiva que mostró una sonrisa si que no sabía si relajarlo o ponerlo más nervioso.

-Cuando oscurece se llena de neblina, vamos, te llevaré a Lanling joven Wen- dijo dando media vuelta avanzando, por lo que a Wen Ning no le quedó más que seguirlo nervioso siempre yendo atrás de él. En su caminata pudo ver que el otro era bastante atractivo, y aquella sonrisa con un toque de travesura le recordaba mucho a la de Wuxian, Wen Ning agitó su cabeza como si eso sacara el pensamiento de su mente.

El otro sonrió viendo lo extraño que era. Claro que sabía quien era, más bien, sabía muy bien seguidor de quien era, realmente podría ser su oportunidad de acercarse a Wuxian a pedirle ayuda, pero no podía hacer gran cosa sin ir antes a Lanling, maldito enano, últimamente se creía su jefe, si no fuera su amigo ni supiera lo impredecible que era ya le hubiera cortado el cuello.

-Nos quedaremos aquí, es más tarde de lo que pensé- dijo. Xue Yang al llegar a un pueblo buscando una habitación. El dueño de la posada tembló al verlo y vacío todas las habitaciones, sabía que ese joven no era alguien que alguna persona quisiera enojar.

Xue Yang se disponía a dormir en su habitación cuando escucho un molesto sollozo en la habitación de a lado, su nervios se pusieron de punta, molesto fue y abrio la puerta de Wen Ning para verlo en su cama hecho bolita llorando.

-¡¿Te podrías callar?! Maldita sea eres un alfa- pero su queja tuvo el efecto contrario, Xue Yang sentía que le daría un tic en el ojo -¿Porque demonios lloras?-

Wen Ning dudó pero el otro le grito de nueva cuenta. -Po porque el joven Wuxian me dejó-

Xue Yang sintió que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia -¡Eso es ridiculo! Ustedes nunca estuvieron comprometidos o algo así-  
-pero eso no hace que duela menos....-

-¡Déjate de ridiculeces no puedes perder algo que no es tuyo! ¡Menos llorarlo! Menos por un omega con tan mala fama como él- dijo molesto Xue Yang

-¡Lo dice quien busca sanar el alma del omega que nunca fue nada de él!- Xue Yang lo vio con asombro e ira -Yo también se quien eres y que haz hecho. Podrás decir lo que quieras pero no ofender al joven Wuxian-

La discusión explotó y derivo en golpes mientras decían incoherencias. Pero ambos lo sabían, esta discusión no tenía sentido alguno. Ambos era igual de ridículos. Xue Yang dejó su pesó vencer sobre Wen Ning yaciendo en el suelo, ambos tenían ganas de llorar por alguna razón. Xue Yang vio al otro y pesar del ojo morado era realmente lindo

-Si no pudiera olerte juraría que eres un omega-

-No eres el primero que lo dice- dijo desganado Wen Ning.

-Pues si lo haz aceptado, hoy te haré el favor de hacerte olvidar- dijo Xue Yang

-¿Huh?- solo fue capaz de decir Wen Ning ante aquella mirada y sonrisa que le decía que podría morir devorado esa noche.


	2. 2

Wen Ning se congelo, el otro estaba sobre el y comenzó a besarlo, era la primera vez que besaba alguien y lo ponía realmente nervioso sin saber como reaccionar, entonces el otro mirándolo fijamente le mordió el labio. Sintió aquel dolor punzante, pero por alguna razón no le pediría que parara. Entonces vio un claro fulgor en los ojos de Xue Yang, lo cual le causo un poco de terror. 

Sus besos se volvieron más agresivos, sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero le gustaba demasiado. Pronto Xue Yang comenzó a desvestirlo, Wen Ning estaba tan absorto en aquellas nuevas sensaciones que no lo detuvo. Pronto Xue Yang lo tomo por los glúteos y lo alzó hacia él quedando Wen Ning sentado sobre su regazo. Apenas y podía respirar. Entonces el Xue lo nalgueo.

Wen Ning soltó un ligero quejido percatándose que el otro lo veía con atención, lo tomó por fuerza de los glúteos dejando sus dedos marcados y lo volvió a hacer, Wen Ning sintió aquella sensación recorrerlo de forma similar a cuando lo mordió. 

Pudo ver la llama en los ojos del otro -Eres travieso y ni tu lo sabias- dijo viendo hacia abajo. Wen Ning pudo ver que tenía su pene erecto y murió de vergüenza en ese instante sonrojándose por completo y cerrando los ojos. Xue Yang se carcajeo -Lo que sigue te gustará más que esas pequeñas cosas- dijo el otro con una sonrisa un poco espeluznante mientras el se desvestía solo -la palabra es canela- . Wen Ning no entendió ¿La palabra?

Antes de responder fue atacado con besos igual o más intensos que antes, lo tomaba con fuerza y seguía golpeando su trasero, pronto fue metiendo un dedo en su entrada. El dolor recorría al Wen pero su miembro solo se ponía más duro, sentía que explotaría y eso lo hacia sentir completamente avergonzado, pero no podía contenerse.

Sin poder más se vino sobre el vientre de Xue -Haz comenzado a portarte mal, quizá necesite castigarte más- dijo mientras se desamarraba el cabello y tomaba las manos del Wen y las amarraba ante su incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios haría?

Lo tiro de nuevo y metió dos dedos en él ahora, Wen Ning se mordió acallándose -¿Así que necesitas más mordidas?- dijo Xue Yang mordiendo su cuello y luego bajó estimulando sus pezones y mordiéndolos. Wen Ning ante su propio espanto esta duro de nuevo.

-No puedes divertirte solo tu- dijo Xue Yang, y entonces el Wen vio que el otro estaba completamente duro, y antes de decir algo más se colocó en su entrada y entro. 

El pene de Xue Yang era grande como el de cualquier alfa, pero parecía un monstruo en su entrada no hecha para ello. Sentía el calor, como se friccionaba en su interior, sentía como se lastimaba a su paso, pero aún así una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, un placer inconmensurable lo llenaba. 

El otro pareció extasiarse de solo ver su reacción, y comenzó a hacer movimientos más rápidos. -¡Déjame escuchar tu voz!- le dijo entonces Wen Ning soltó un fuerte gemido y no paro hasta que el alfa lo llenó por completo. 

Wen Ning se quedó en el suelo procesando que acababa de pasar. Pronto vio que Xue Yang regresó con una tela y agua para limpiarlo -Nada mal para un novato. Cuando lleguemos a mi cuarto en la secta Jin te la pasaras mejor- 

Wen Ning solo se quedó observando el techo ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar y porque se sintió tan bien?

Al día siguiente el Wen no sabía que le dolía más, así que Xue Yang le ofreció cargarlo. Por un momento se le olvido que el otro era "malo", quizá solo tenía aquellos gustos extraños y el resto lo malinterpretaba, o quizá eso quería creer para no sentirse así.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la torre Koi, estaba ahí Jin Guangyao, pero no estaba solo.

\- ¡Pensé que habías muerto!- le dijo Wei Wuxian corriendo a abrazarlo -Debiste pasar aquí hace días, ¿Te perdiste? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Joven amo Wuxian ¿como...?-

-Tu hermana me lo dijo ¡Sabes que no eres bueno ubicándote! Debiste decirme y te habría acompañado, tu siempre me acompañas- dijo animosamente.

Wuxian lo había buscado, ¿acaso se desmayó y comenzó a alucinar? Sentía mucha felicidad, pero entonces sintió una mirada asesina y supo perfectamente que era Xue Yang sin siquiera haberlo visto, pero no era hacia él. No obstante se dio la media vuelta. Wen Ning se tensó -Al rato te alcanzo, ¿Dónde es?- le gritó sin pensar. Xue Yang se detuvo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Mi amigo te dirá cuando ya vayas- dijo moviendo su mano y siguiendo caminando sin voltear.

MengYao roló sus ojos antes de llevarlos a comer algo, necesitaba hablar unas cosas con Wuxian. En la cabeza de Wen Ning mil ideas chocaban en su mente ¿Por que le habló? pudo haberse librado de ese demente que lo dejó todo adolorido, pero algo en él realmente deseaba ir a ese cuarto aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.


End file.
